


Voyaging

by Star_less



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_less/pseuds/Star_less
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a surprise for Niall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyaging

Voyaging

The faintest ever smell of late night sea salt fills the air.   
Niall Horan feels a brisk smile appear on his lips and a hum rumble up from his tummy; he's utterly content with the scent.   
"Harry, are we almost there?" He coos, bouncing on the balls of his feet.   
Harry Styles, Niall's long term boyfriend, laughs at Niall's tone of voice and pulls the makeshift blindfold tighter.   
Niall shifts under the boy's grip; Harry seems to have one tight hold of the Irish boy's shoulder. "Don't tighten it!" He says with an undertone of whimpers. "Don't! I want to see my surprise!"  
Harry smirks a little, not moving the blindfold at all. "Don't worry, Nialler." His lips are itching; he's _dying_ to kiss the boy right now but he _can't_. He _can't_ if it spoils the surprise; so instead he settles for a comforting squeeze of Niall's shoulder. "We're almost there, walk on, and walk on." He says softly.  
"I have no choice, you're pushing me along! I've had this blindfold on me for ages, Hazza!" Niall whines childishly.   
"It's only been an hour and a half." Harry coos at the boy, stopping in place. "Not that long at all. Stand there, I gotta do something." Harry lessens his grip on Niall and moves over to do _something_ , as he says.   
Niall's fingers itch with the need to take the blindfold off; to find out what this big surprise is  but he just can't. He knows he _can't_.   
He tries to concentrate on something else and finally tries to think of what on earth Harry is doing... Niall can hear a rope going taut.  
"Back, Ni." Harry giggles quietly not a moment later, taking his hold on Niall's shoulders again. Niall relaxes, the soft touch of.. just.. Harry comforts him slightly.   
Harry feels Niall happily relaxing. He suckles on his bottom lip; the urge to sweep Niall up into his arms and kiss him all over is unbearable, but it's an urge he can cap up and hide for now.   
"We're almost there now." Harry comforts. "Really, we are almost there. Not even kidding." He says, a tiny smile appearing on his lips as he looks up at where they're headed and finds they're practically there.   
"Okay." Harry says, taking in a breath. "Ready?"  
Hoping Niall takes the surprise well, the 18 year old reaches up and pulls the makeshift blindfold loose. The fabric brushes against Niall, tickling him. He lets out a small giggle.  
Harry smiles too, yanking the blindfold away.   
Niall quickly opens his eyes and stares around at his new surroundings.   
"Harry!" He squeaks.  
"You bought us a _ship_?!"

And when Niall says ship, he means it. A big cruise-liner of a thing or, if it's not a cruise-liner, it definitely comes close to it. It seems to have an upper deck, a lower deck and possibly some bedrooms (and a bathroom) along here.  
"Yup!" Harry squeals back. "Don't you like my outfit?"  
Niall ignores the boy in favour of looking around at the ship; it looks battered but polished. There's an old style wheel in the corner and a .. Wow! A crow's nest too!  
The Irish boy continues to ignore Harry as he looks around in mesmerisation, finding a hoist for the sails and a room a little off; that must be the bedroom cabin. Nearby there is an anchor on an old, weakened rope that's tattered and breaking in places, wound up in a coil like a menacing snake. 

Finally, Niall looks Harry up and down; as slowly as he can; what on earth is going on and what the hell does Harry think he's playing at? The curly haired boy is wearing a sailor's outfit; the three peaked cap, the long white coat, the lapels.. He's nailed the outfit completely.   
"Yeah.." Niall mumbles out in a breath, feeling his cheeks grow hot.  
"Do you like your surprise, then?" Harry says, coming close to Niall; the kind of close that the Irish boy adores where their noses are touching, their hair is brushing at each other's foreheads, eachother's breath is cooling them and their lips are itching, burning with the need to touch, kiss.. Just feel that _spark_.  
Niall gives Harry a quick peck on the cheek. "Yes, I love it! Are we going to take 'er out sometime?" He smiles, getting excited.  
"Course we are." Harry smiles, melting into another kiss.  
"Can we, now?"  
"Not yet." Harry whispers, nudging Niall's chin up. "It's getting late." He pokes at one of the small nearby windows and shows that the sky is darkening fast, its current look a one of violet and black.   
"Oh." Niall says, feeling his heart sink. Harry feels his own heart sink too as he takes in Niall's disappointed look.   
"Don't worry." Harry says, running his thumb under Niall's chin affectionately. "Let's go to sleep. When we wake up in the morning we can head off."  
"Okay!" Niall grins.   
Haz smiles fondly. "C'mon, Nialler. It's this way." He finally says, leading Niall to a bedroom cabin. 

"Cool." Niall squeals happily, squeezing inside and looking around  or at least, trying to look around in the dark cabin. There is a solitary moment of silence.   
"Uh, Harry?" Niall says after some thought. "Can you sleep with me in here?"  
"Sure." Harry giggles, maybe a little too soon. "Eh I mean okay." He adds with a tiny blush.  
"Great!" Niall smiles softly. He flops down onto the bed.

The next morning comes around fast.   
Niall awakens to sun flitting through his little cabin and the sea breeze wafting on in.   
"Where am I?" He murmurs sleepily to Harry, opening his eyes wide. Harry isn't lying next to him.   
He stumbles upwards; this time getting confused as his bare feet can feel the floor beneath him moving ever so slightly.  
 _'You're on a ship, Ni.'_ He realizes, mentally kicking himself for being so stupid. Still wearing yesterday's clothes, Niall James Horan goes on the hunt for Harry Edward Styles.  
Harry Styles is standing and smiling as the sun wavers down over him. He prods and pokes gently at the wheel, one hand holding his hat as a breeze picks up. Ever so gently the ship moves along. Harry stays clueless to Niall, who's standing and admiring.  
He bites back a giggle; having been standing and watching Harry for a little while without the boy even realizing it.  
Stealthily the blond boy creeps forward and hugs Harry from behind. "Good morning Captain Styles." Niall says huskily, bathing in the sunlight as he holds Harry dominantly.   
Harry resists the urge to shiver; Niall's voice has that early-morning sleepy-sexy edge to it. "Mhh." He moans quietly, stretching a little. "Good morning shipmate Horan." He replies back, giving Niall a small kiss. "How are you enjoying life on the sea?"  
Niall giggles; Life on the sea has barely even begun and it's... great already.  
"It's good." Niall says, words bouncing off of his tongue teasingly. "So," He pauses and licks his lips. "Captain Styles, where are we headed on this glorious day?"  
"Actually, Ni, I'm not entirely sure." Harry replies, grinning and looking embarrassed, with a matching blush. He lets out a laugh and a breath at the same time. "We're just voyaging."

Voyaging.   
Niall likes the sound of that.


End file.
